Forever Linked
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Link finds a book that was and should have remained sealed. The Resident Goddess unseals it and Link gets to go on another long, painful, tiring, and all around sucky adventure. Good thing he has himself to keep him company. In fact, there are an awful lot of him. SSLinkXFi, TPLinkXMidna, WWLinkXTetra, and FSALinkX...hmm...guess I need some suggestions for that one.


I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters. This story is basically going to end up...probably really crappy, to be honest. Hopefully people are right when they say I'm to tough on myself. Either way, please leave reviews or even just follow it so that I know if I should continue it. thanks in advance. the Link referred to by name is Skyward Sword Link. The Hero of Time is his Majora's Mask age.

* * *

Chain Links

Link groaned and raised the hammer over his head, his arms aching and begging for him to quit but he knew that if he did more than his arms would ache. He swung the hammer and the shock from the impact against the boulder sent pain shooting through his arms. The boulder cracked but the hammer bounced back and hit him in the head as it had several times in the last five minutes. To either side of him, there was another of himself. There were four in the line now. He had a plain-looking hammer with a tempered metal end allowing him to break the boulders without the hammer breaking. The Link to his right had a metal hammer that had originally been decorated with a skull but that had broken off long ago. The one to his right had a silver hammer with a point on the back and a crack running down the length of it from the nearly three weeks of manual labor it had been used in. On the other side of that Link, was the last. He had a plain-looking hammer as well and was barely able to hold it up any longer. There were also two Zeldas and a Midna in the line. And of course, everyone's ankles were bound together with chains.

The group had been nearly destroyed but instead were captured and were being forced to build a massive fortress for the "Dark Lord" that had them under his thumb at the moment. Soon, they would break out but first they had to finish the day's work.

Link let his mind wander while he worked. He would love to say that the events leading up to their current situation were all completely random but in all honesty, he really could have seen them coming. In the beginning, nothing had seemed to be wrong. In fact, it had seemed almost perfect. At least until he found that book.

* * *

3 and a half weeks earlier

* * *

Link sat down beside Zelda and held out a book he had found that was sealed shut by a force he had no idea how to get rid of. He and Zelda had been living on the surface with a few others for a few months and he and Zelda had grown apart somewhat becoming simply friends while she and Fledge had grown closer. He wasn't happy but it was her choice.

Zelda took the book and unsealed it then handed it back and peered over his shoulder as he opened it and stared in surprise. It was a book about hundreds of creatures. Many of them he had seen on his quest but several hundred were completely unknown to him. One suck was a wizard called Ganon, or Ganondorf, and a second called Vaati. All of the pictures had illustrations but several of the creatures countered that since their description states that no one had ever seen one and lived to tell about it.

Finally he came to a section labeled "Reincarnations of Link". His curiosity instantly piqued and he began looking through it. In the back of the section was a timeline showing himself followed by several others then it branched into two different timelines. One was called the "Child Timeline", and the other the "Adult Timeline". He went back to the beginning of the section and actually read it. He found that it was a detailed description of his life, mainly his quest to rescue Zelda but still brief. The next part was a different person, according to the book, but still looked almost exactly like him. Even the outfit was the same.

That Link had supposedly fought against the powerful sorcerer Vaati to save Princess Zelda of someplace called Hyrule and won. The book said he had help from a living hat that turned out to be something called a Minish. Then the section went to the next "reincarnation", also named Link and looking exactly alike, who supposedly stopped Vaati from taking over after the sorcerer was resurrected. Both he and the previous Links had used something called the Four Sword that had split them into four near-perfect replicas that fought side-by-side against the sorcerer. The next one was different as he was raised in a forest among a species called Kokiri that couldn't age beyond a child. That Link apparently fought against several dark creatures and hordes of other beasts in order to stop Ganondorf from obtaining the Triforce, something that Vaati had also been seeking. Ganon was eventually sealed away in something called the Sacred Realm but in order to stop him, the Link of that time had had to use the Master Sword to jump ahead and back through time eventually creating the two separate timelines, one from when he was a child and Ganon had not done anything, and one from the time years ahead in which Ganon had taken control of Hyrule before being defeated.

Following the "Child Timeline", Link saw that the same Link that split the timeline, decided to stick with the "Child Timeline" and traveled to a different country where a child with a mask haunted by something known as Majora was causing the Moon to descend. and eventually crash into the ground destroying the kingdom. That Link had jumped ahead and back through time within the space of three days and eventually destroyed Majora and saved the Kingdom before disappearing. Later on along that timeline, Ganon was reincarnated and subsequently executed by the Sage Spirits of that time only to come back to life immediately and kill one of the spirits. He was then trapped inside a parallel dimension where he took control of another sorcerer, Zant, and used him to take control of Hyrule and kidnap Princess Zelda in order to gain the Triforce. The Link of that time traveled between the two realms eventually killing both Zant and Ganon with the Master Sword.

The last thing on the "Child Timeline" was the "final" resurrection of both Ganon and Vaati. The Link of that time retrieved the Four Sword and battled both Vaati and then Ganon in order to rescue Princess Zelda. Ganon destroyed Vaati after his defeat then was killed by the Link of the time.

Link's head hurt from trying to absorb that he was reading about his future reincarnations' accomplishments but was also having trouble accepting that he was going to be reincarnated along with both Zelda and Demise who he suspected was Ganon. He turned to the "Adult Timeline" and smirked. It was a little easier to understand. Kind of.

In that timeline, Ganon broke free of the seal he was placed in during the creation of the "Adult Timeline" and nearly conquered Hyrule. He was then defeated yet again and sealed away. Hyrule itself was then sealed and flooded to keep him from escaping again, which of course he did. The next Link reincarnation sailed across the newly formed sea to first find the pieces of the Triforce of Courage then to find the Master Sword. Then, typically, he had to sail around to find two new Sages because the Master Sword had lost its power to banish evil. Finally he went after Ganon and found that a pirate he had been travelling with was actually Princess Zelda, holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Together they at long last battled Ganon and Link stabbed him turning him to stone and sealing him inside of Hyrule Castle which had previously been protected by the seal. The Previous king of Hyrule used the Triforce to wish that it, Hyrule, and everyone inside, except Link and Zelda, would be swept away by the sea and destroyed. So it happened. Link and Zelda then went out in search of a new continent to live on and Zelda was captured by a Ghost Ship. Link went around from island to island in search of fairies that had special abilities in order to find the Ghost Ship only to find Zelda turned to stone. Link searched the islands yet again and had a blade called the Phantom Sword and fought a demon called Bellum in order to save Zelda, ultimately succeeding.

The next and last reincarnation in the "Adult Timeline" was a reincarnation that lived on the new-found continent and ended up fighting a long dead King called Malladus who tried to possess Zelda's body.

Link closed the book and rested his head against it groaning. His head was screaming at him for trying to feed it all that information and trying to comprehend the different lifetimes he would eventually live. He set the book aside groaning and Zelda rested her head on his shoulder grinning.

"It's not that complicated," Zelda said.

"You're a friggin' goddess," Link said. "You've got it easy."

"True," Zelda said.

Link stood as Fledge walked over and turned to leave.

"What's your problem?" Fledge asked.

"Don't want to intrude," Link said.

"Funny," Fledge said. "You're so hilarious. You do know that there's nothing going on between me and Zelda right?"

"And here I thought you were teaching Fledge to be the new goddess," Link said before walking away.

As he stepped into the shade of the trees, something dark flashed on the edge of his vision. He turned to look and saw only his shadow. The only problem, was that it was three dimensional and holding a sword at his throat. He drew his own knocking the shadow's blade away and the shadow spun swinging at his side. He blocked the swing then shoved the blade away and twisted his arm flipping the blade of his sword around and swinging at the shadow. the blade passed straight through the shadow and the shadow instantly lifted his foot and gave Link a push kick sending him flying into a tree. He stood and swung at the shadow but again the sword passed through then the shadow's blade slashed Link's shoulder and sent him stumbling sideways. He was about to hit a tree when a shadow opened and he fell in.

Suddenly he was in a long straight tunnel made out of light leading downward in a corkscrew and he stayed dead center off it. Suddenly he was standing in a round room with portals all around him. The other reincarnations all stumbled out of them followed quickly by one shadow each.

"Eight," Link said. "Let's get this over with."

His own shadow landed in front of him and he moved to attack it just as it moved to stab him. He blocked it with his shield and noticed that the impact solidified his shadow slightly. He spun slashing at it and it faded slightly as his sword passed through and he felt the sword resist him slightly but then it came out the other side and the shadow returned to its previous state and swung at him. Again he blocked it and again it solidified slightly. Then, one of the other Links, the Hero of Time that split the timeline, kicked his solidified shadow into Link's and they combined growing completely solid and beginning to radiate darkness. the others all instantly leapt at it and combined as well leaving it radiating so much darkness that it looked vaguely like a cloud of darkness with a shadow Master Sword sticking out of it and two glowing eyes. Its body was a slightly darker shade of black than the darkness radiating off of it and they could barely see it.

"Well then," Link said. "Now what?"

"Now, you die," the shadow said blurring into motion.

It spun kicking the Hero of Time between the legs then swinging at his head. Before it got there, another Link caught his wrist with a claw shot. Link swung at the shadow but it blocked it with its shield then ripped its arm free of the claw shot and spun swinging at one of the Links at random only to have it blocked. Then it spun cutting one of their shields in half before an iron boot collided with the side of its head sending it flying. It hit the wall and turned to fight them just as four swords were driven through its chest. All four Links pulled their swords back out and looked around.

"We're all the same guy," Link said.

"Yep," another said.

"That'll get confusing," the Hero of Time said.

"No doubt," another said.

"We need to have a way to call each other if trouble like this rises again," Link said.

"The song," the Hero of Time said.

"Which?" the Hero of Winds said.

"Epona's," the Hero of Time said.

"Who?" Link asked.

"Epona," one of the others said. "Our horse."

"Horse?" Link asked. "What's that?"

"You're kidding right?" the Hero of Time asked.

"You ride them to travel faster than on foot," one of them said.

"Is it like a Loftwing?" Link asked.

"Gesundheit," one said.

"It's a bird," Link said.

"Horses aren't birds," the Hero of Time said. "Their mammals."

"Huh?" Link asked.

"They have four legs, lay live offspring like humans do and live on the surface," one of them said.

"It doesn't matter!" one that had stayed silent said. "My word, either way, we need to have a way to summon the others in an emergency."

"How about this," one of them said pulling out a flute and playing a simple but unique tune.

"I have no flute," one of them said.

"I have a harp," Link said. "Do you have any instrument at all?"

"Harp," one said. "I have a horse call and can play Epona's Song on it."

"That works," Link said. "Someone teach us that song."

The Hero of Time played it quickly and the others all copied nodded then looked back up the tunnel.

"Terrific," Link said thinking about having to climb back up.

Just as he was about to start, he began to fall back up and waved goodbye to the others. they all went back to their own times and kept watch for anything they needed help with.

* * *

about two days later

* * *

Link sat down and held his harp by his side. He had had Zelda bless it so that it could be heard by his reincarnations as well and they had their own Zeldas or Sages do the same. He resisted the urge to strum idly on the harp and instead drew his Knight's Sword and began examining his reflection. He sensed the disturbance before he saw it. He rolled out of the way just before an arrow embedded itself in the tree he had been sitting against.

A shadow version of himself was standing a ways away looking completely solid already with a small amount of darkness radiating from it. They both drew their swords and Link noticed that the shadow's sword was a shadow version of the Master Sword. He swung at the shadow and it parried the attack then spun swinging at Link's back. Link ducked under it then stood and kicked the shadow back just as two more shadows materialized out of the shadow of the tree. He instantly pulled out the harp and quickly played Epona's Song. A portal opened below him and he fell through before it closed. He fell through the same tunnel as before until he passed through another portal and found himself standing in a large open field surrounded by cliffs.

"Welcome," a reincarnation said from behind him.

He spun but relaxed when he saw it wasn't a shadow.

"My world's clear," the reincarnation said. "That's why you came here."

"So, where, or when, is here?" Link asked.

"If the book you dropped is right, this is the Child Timeline," the Link said. "I battled Ganon and Zant."

"I see," Link said. "Who's she?"

Link pointed at a tall beautiful woman with orange hair, blueish-gray skin, and black robes.

"Midna," the reincarnation said. "The Twilight Princess."

"Yes I am," Midna said. "And in place of a proper introduction, this is Wolfie."

"I suppose we could call you Wolf if you don't mind," Link said.

"Why not," the reincarnation said.

"What was the call for?" another reincarnation asked as three stepped out.

"Shadows," Link said. "Three of them."

"I see," the reincarnation said. "Introductions first I guess."

"I'm the original," Link said. "Now answer a question for me. Two timelines, two possible futures, and only three answered. There are eight of us. Where the hell are the other four?"

"We got attacked too," the Hero of Time said. "I assume that they didn't survive theirs."

"I'll be the leader," the Hero of Wind said. "I killed Ganon."

"I killed Demise himself," Link said.

"I fought a giant demonic pig with swords as big as me," the Hero of Time said. "And Majora's Mask."

"I fought a giant demonic pig that could teleport," the hosting reincarnation said.

"I fought a gigantic spider, pig, and snake puppet," the Hero of Wind said.

"I fought The Imprisoned," Link said.

"The who?" the Hero of Time said.

"A massive beast made out of indestructible scales," Link said. "I had to hit a sealing stone back into his head to hurt him. Every time I beat him he got bigger and stronger until he had massive legs, arms, and a crown made out of black flames that allowed him to fly. Midna, ever heard of him?"

"Yes," Midna said before shape-shifting into a perfect replica of the Imprisoned towering over a hundred feet above them.

The reincarnations all gaped at Midna and Link smirked.

"Now, I'm leading, and we need to make a pit-stop so I can grab my Master's Sword," Link said.

"That's mine," the Hero of Wind said.

"No mine," the hosting Reincarnation said.

"No mine," the Hero of Time said.

"You ruined the timeline with it," Link said. "And, with assistance, I forged the Master Sword. Plus an old friend of mine is sleeping inside of it and it's long past time I woke her up."

"That's fine," the Hero of Time said. "I have the Great Fairy Sword."

"I have the Phantom Sword," the Hero of Wind said.

"I have my Ordon Sword," the hosting reincarnation said. "Midna, if you would."

Midna returned to her normal form and then a sword appeared out of thin air hovering over her hands and he took it and slung it across his back.

"That's a pretty crappy sword," the Hero of Time said.

"My apologies Stalfos," the hosting reincarnation said. "I wasn't aware I had to impress the idiot who got himself lost looking for a stupid ball of light."

"Enough!" Link said. "We need to know how to address each other."

"Titles," the Hero of Wind said.

"No," Link said. "We'll come up with nicknames. the Hero of Wind is Squirt."

"Why am I squirt?" the Hero of Wind asked crossing his arms and glaring up at the others.

"Because you're an adult and you're still a full head shorter than the Hero of Time who's still a kid," Link said.

"I call Wolf," the hosting Reincarnation said.

"I'll stick to Link," Link said.

"What about me then?" the Hero of Time asked.

"Midget!" Squirt said earning an unamused glare from the Hero of Time.

"Dumb ass," Link offered referring to the ruined Timeline.

"Screw up," Wolf said.

"Shit head," Squirt said.

"Piss off," Wolf said.

"Malfunction," Squirt said.

"Majora," Link said staring into the sky and earning a confused and slightly surprised look from the others.

"Why that?" Squirt asked.

"No Squirt, Majora," Link said pointing upward.

They all looked and saw Majora's Wrath floating above them. It had a whip extending from one hand and a large double-handed, helix-edged sword in the other.

"He's got the Fierce Deity's sword," Squirt said. "Yikes."

"We really need to move," Link said.

"I don't think so," a shadow said as three rose out of the ground. "We're going to stop you. there are three hundred of us. each of us was created from your others and then were multiplied by a hundred upon killing the other."

"Good," Link said. "That leaves one other."

"For now," the shadow said as more began streaming out. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes," Midna said opening a portal allowing a Zelda to step through.

"Look at that," the Zelda said. "This might be difficult."

"You're the fourth reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia," Link said. "Just use your abilities."

"I have none," Zelda said.

"Then Midna, take us to the Sacred Grove," Wolf said.

Midna opened another portal below them and a moment later the Links, Midna, and Zelda were all standing around the Master Sword. Wolf looked around and sighed and Link stepped forward and pulled the Master Sword free holding it vertically in front of him.

"Fi, time to wake up," Link whispered smiling slightly.

a barely noticeable glow appeared in the jewel embedded in the cross guard then grew brighter as it spread down the blade. When the entire blade was glowing, the glow spread down the grip until it reached his hand. Then it instantly shrank to the jewel again before a being shot out. the being was a woman with light blueish-white skin, a shawl covering her arms with the left side the same color of her skin and the right a dark purple, a blue jewel on her chest, a short dress matching the right side of her shawl, and black leggings with green stripes criss-crossing around the legs.

"Master!" Fi shouted happily wrapping her arms around him, shawl and all.

"It's good to see you too," Link said. "Ready to go on another adventure?"

"Absolutely," Fi said. "Happy to be awake."

"Good," Link said. "We're up against the greatest hits."

"How do you know?" Wolf asked.

Link shrugged after a moment then looked at Zelda.

"Which ones are the greatest hits?" Zelda asked.

"Ganon, Demise, Majora, Shadow Link, probably Vaati," Link listed on his fingers. "Maybe even Zant, if they're feeling stupid."

"Anything else?" Squirt asked.

"Possibly any temple boss we've ever killed," Link said. "I'm expecting Ghirahim."

"I'm betting on Stallord," Wolf said. "Possibly King Bulblin, Death Sword, Armoghoma, Morpheel, or Argorok."

"That's an awful lot," Squirt said. "I'll probably see Phantom Ganon, Gohdan, Helmaroc, and Molgera."

"I'll see my own Phantom Ganon, Iron Knuckles, probably a few Darknuts, probably Twinrova, Maybe Bongo Bongo, or Morpha, maybe even Volvagia."

"We'll probably see all kinds of Stalfos," Link said. "I doubt we'll make it through this without seeing The Imprisoned, probably Scaldera and Koloktos, and I think we'll probably end up seeing a crap ton of Vaati, Ganon, and Demise's top soldiers."

"Probably," Wolf said. "So what do we do now?"

"Right now we need to go find out who the last is," Link said. "But first-"

Before he could answer, the Sacred Grove was filled with a thick black fog. They tried to find their way to the exit but before they could get there, the fog began to solidify into tentacles grabbing the Links and squeezing the air out of them and keeping them from breathing. Fi returned to the sword sensing that Link wanted her too and Midna began to open a portal but one of the tentacles grabbed a hammer from one of the Links and smashed it over her head knocking her out. Then it caught her and she was dragged into the mass of writhing disembodied appendages. As the others began to black out, they too were dragged in until only link was left. He managed to cut himself free with the Master Sword managing to start to go after the others only to have a tentacle club him over the head with the hammer that had been used on Midna. Then, he too was carried into the mass of appendages before it sank into the ground leaving a massive and perfect circle of dead grass on the ground.

* * *

Read and review


End file.
